paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Meltdown
The Meltdown heist is a free heist for PAYDAY 2, announced on May 7th 2015 as part of Update #67. Contracted by Vlad, it involves the crew infiltrating the same Murkywater warehouse they broke into during Shadow Raid, to secure what is presumed to be a nuclear warhead. Stealth is not an option. Overview TBA Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Normal: ?$ Hard: 6,000$ Very Hard: 8,000$ Overkill: ?$ Deathwish: ?$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Normal: 6,000$ Hard: 9,000$ Very Hard: 12,000$ Overkill: ?$ Deathwish: ?$ Objectives # Find the Vault inside a shipping crate # Find a crowbar # Overheat the vault by jamming the ventilation ## (Optional) Jam 2 or all ventilators # Secure all 6 Warheads ## (Optional) Secure additional loot Walkthrough TBA Variations * A bulldozer can spawn inside a shipping crate, together with a crate. * Crates spawn at random locations with different contents. * Crowbars are placed at random locations. * A few shipping crates are placed at random. * A grenade case can spawn inside shipping crates. Strategy * Snipers are everywhere, including inside the warehouse! * The Longfellow can hold a maximum of 4 bags. Consider splitting up, 2 players securing the warheads while the other 2 remain behind to find more loot. ** Note bots will enter the vehicle even if a large distance away or without stopping. If playing with bots this can leave a player far behind without support, with potentially lethal consequences. * Note that you can be shot down and/or tasered while inside a vehicle. In those instances you will be dropped from a vehicle immediately. ** Also if the vehicle is damaged everyone will be dropped from it. * Vehicles can insta-kill Shields by hitting them, even from the front. * You can NOT use the 2 pickup trucks parked outside of the gate near the train yard. * The gate leading towards the trainyard will open when the vault is breached. * You can check the overheating progress by looking at the indicator, once it reaches 50 the vault will open. Death Wish changes * 8 warheads are required. * Significantly more Murkywater PMC's at the start. * No Keycards. * Only 3 Crowbars. ** 1 crowbar is inside one of the four cages. ** The other 2 crowbars will be randomly placed inside the warehouse. Achievements Trivia *This is the second heist to include driving as a primary gameplay mechanic, though unlike Car Shop, this feature is completely optional. There is even an achievement for completing the heist without ever using the provided vehicle when prompted to. **The crew can drive forklifts in addition to the stock car (the "Longfellow") featured in the heist. *This heist sees the return of the Murkywater PMC and the very same warehouse featured in Shadow Raid, though this time the incursion takes place during daytime and there is no option for stealth. *The poster for this heist is the first to include both Hoxton and the four original members of the Payday Gang. Wolf does not hold his signature JP36 this time around, nor any weapon for that matter, commandeering a forklift instead. **Bar Wolf, Houston is the only heister to wield a stock weapon (a JP36), the rest of the crew all wields DLC firearms. Dallas can be seen holding a Peacemaker .45 of The Butcher's Western Pack, Chains has a Shotgun Pack's Raven in hand and Hoxton has a Vulcan Minigun (The OVERKILL Pack). *The crates with warheads have Russian text "КОЕ-ЧТО" on them, which translates to "SOMETHING", literally. *Each forklift can carry up to three bags and two people. To transport the bags one may throw them onto forklift's rails or just drive a forklift over them. The "Longfellow" can hold up to 4 bags and 4 people. Bugs * Interacting together with the trunk will open and close the truck on completion, this can cause the trunk to be inaccessable if used by multiple people simultaniously. Only have one person open the trunk. Consider there is no risk keeping it open consider never closing it. External Links Announcement site. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad Category:Loud-Only Heists